The Sharpest Lives
by pigeonstatuecondundrum
Summary: Ianto being haunted by what he thinks is the ghost of his ex, but Jack is'nt sure. He thinks he's the one being haunted by a monster from the past. Janto
1. Prologue

_**The Sharpest Lives**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Victorian London**_

_A young woman alone at that time at night was dangerous he decided. The only reason the pretty blonde hadn't been accosted by someone was probably the large blue box she was leaning against. With a smile he walked across the street towards her, she didn't see him because she was looking for someone else. _

"_Miss Tyler." He greeted her with a simpering approximation of an English accent and a raise of the top hat he'd plundered from the TARDIS's large wardrobe._

_Rose laughed "Cor! Don't you scrub up nice Jack?" she laughed her best cockney; she looked him up and down. _

"_Seriously, what are you doing out here? Where's the Doctor?" Jack looked around the street looking for the Doctors big ears to come into view._

_Rose shrugged "How should I know? He said to meet him here ten minutes ago."_

_Jack offered her his arm "Lets go, we'll meet him later. I want to show you London." _

"_You've been here before then." Rose grinned as she took his proffered arm and stepped down a side alley._

"_Yep, and if I'm right there should be a nice bar around here." He shot her a dazzling smile "I get chucked out in 1956 so we've got a while."_

"_I'm still worried about the Doctor." Rose sighed apologetically "He said he was going to check out those energy spikes."_

"_The ones on the same days as those murders."_

_Rose nodded, but she still looked worried. Jack turned to face her "The Doctor big enough, strong enough and good looking enough to get out of trouble, relax. Anyway I'm here now, you should worry about me!"_

"_Ego much" Rose smiled and then added somewhat guiltily "But I can't stop worrying._

_Jack just laughed softly to himself lent down and kissed her, gently on the lips. Rose rolled her eyes but kept on smiling in a hopeless way._

"_Bad Boy, don't let the Doctor catch you."_

_Jack gave he one of his most roguish smiles, his white teeth flashing in the night._

"_I'm sure he'd be insanely jealous."_

"_You could start by buying me a drink" Rose ordered, steering her friend towards the Victorian bar. "Come on Fly boy put your money where your mouth is."_

_They left the pub an hour later a little tipsy. Rose held on to Jack as they giggled drunkenly down the dark cobbled street. Jack was singing a rowdy if slightly bawdy pub song as he gesticulated rude hand gestures making Rose giggle even more. They were getting a few odd looks from the odd person that saw them. Jack finished his song with a mock bow._

"_We're getting funny looks, Jack." Rose told him._

"_A beautiful lady of the night like yourself, it's not surprising."_

_Rose preened "Oh I'm a lady of the night now."_

"_Yep." Jack nodded, and then he thought he heard something._

_He put up a hand to silence Rose, for the fist time he wished that the Doctor was with them. _

_Next thing he knew Rose was on the floor, screaming. Jack had only seconds to take in the creature standing above her when the pain took him. In the agony Jack felt Rose take his hand. Memories flashed before his eyes as the creatures feed on him and Rose's. His childhood on Boeshane, the Time Agency and Captain John. It was like the creatures were searching though his memories. He saw Rose's memories too, Her Mum, Her flat and the Doctor, Jack felt her emotions as the creature took them too, Her gut reaching love for the Doctor featured strongly. They saw the last hour from the other perspective, it would have been strange if the weren't on so much pain. The Doctors voice rang out in the midst of all this._

"_Rose! Jack!" the wire of the Sonic Screwdriver became the voice of an angel in the midst of his pain. Suddenly it was the creatures that were in torment and they released the two companions. The sound of the Sonic Screwdriver left them dead in the gutter. There was a moment of deadly silence before Rose threw her arms round the Doctor; He kissed her lightly on the cheek. Jack felt a bit lonely as his two friends talked and hugged. The Doctor may have been annoyed with Rose but he loved her to much too really get angry at her._

"_What were they?" Jack asked The Doctor as they were alone in the TARDIS. _

"_Where ever there is a war or pain the Cruchia are there. They thrived during the Time War. Now there must be only a few left." He looked sadly at Jack. "There cunning and dangerous, they create visions of the ones they've taken to twist your mind. If they'd got you or Rose I'd…"_

_He trailed off, both men embarrassed. _

"_I saw your memories." "I didn't know you and Rose were so…" he trailed off, embarrassed. _

"_Doctor, there's nothing between us." Jack explained "I care about her but she's not the one for me."_

_The Doctor didn't look at him and Jack sighed in frustration._

"_She really, really loves you Doctor."_

_The Doctor looked at him with those piecing grey eyes, smiled but shook his head._

"_Come to think of it." Jack continued with a grin "I'd fancy you if I was her."_

"_Jack." The Doctor warned._

"_Do you have an older brother?" _

_The Doctor gave him that look and they both laughed. _

_._._._._._._

_**Cardiff 1997**_

_The two boys sat on the bench watching the moon glitter on the water. The first was a little older with a huge grin that lit up the cold night like a beacon; his friend seemed to think so. Smarter dressed and more serious, the other had the packet of chips on his lap. They wrapped their arms round each other not caring about the looks they were getting. The first boy waited till the last chip had been consumed before throwing the packet in the nearby bin. With a bigger grin he held his friend tighter and kissed him._

"_It's been too long" he said gently as they broke apart._

"_Come on Gareth you see me at school every day." His boyfriend laughed._

"_Not like this, we don't." Gareth sighed._

"_What the matter?" he said resting a hand on Gareth's._

"_Nothing,"_

"_No tell me." The other prodded._

"_I just don't want you to go." Gareth said._

"_I won't go stupid," he laughed at his friend. "I promise."_

"_Why don't you want to come to mine then?" It was a challenge and the other felt himself bristle. _

"_Not that again. Gareth I told you I'm not ready…."he tried to smile at his friend, let him know he was sorry. But Gareth got up, avoiding his boyfriend eyes. _

"_Some day……" he trailed off and without a look back Gareth Haines walked away. The next time Ianto Jones saw his friend it would be at the boy's funeral._

_._._._._._._


	2. Chapter 1 The Past

**Chapter 1**

**Cardiff 2008**

Ianto realised he'd been day dreaming. He felt guilty but not because he was resting on the job but because of Gareth. His first boyfriend had been found dead that night in a corner of the park. He was almost identifiable by the time the police found him. Gareth parents had always warned there son not to go through the park late at night, but he'd ignored them. The man they caught was still in prison, but Ianto still felt it was somehow his fault, Gareth had been so angry at him. Ianto mentally pulled himself from wallowing in his self pity. He remembered the photo's mixed up in the shoe boxes under his bed. He'd promised himself he'd stick them in a scrap book a long while back. He smiled; they'd been gathering dust for so long it was time he sorted them out. He'd go strait home and do it.

"Hey, Ianto!" Ianto looked up startled, lost in his revere. Captain Jack Harkness stood learning against the doorway, smiling his oh so perfect smile at him.

"Jack." Ianto greeted his friend with slight wave of his hand.

"I was thinking of sending out for pizza." Ianto explained, picking up the well used Jubilee Pizza leaflet.

"Nah. It's been too quite today, Gwen, Owen and Tosh are going home early. So, we'll have the place to ourselves" Jack raised his eyebrows with a suggestive smile. Ianto was tempted but he'd promised he'd sort his memories out.

"Sorry but I've got stuff to do." Ianto said evasively.

"Oh." Jack said surprised. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." Ianto smiled, getting up from his office chair and switching off his monitor.

"What's more important than me?" Jack laughed trying to joke about it, but was secretly quite puzzled.

Ianto pulled his suit jacket on and gave Jack what he hoped was an enigmatical smile as he walked to the exit "The Past."

It had been a long time since he'd been alone when Jack gave them an early night. Ianto would usually have stayed in the Hub; he kept a full set of clothes and wash bag in his desk, but tonight he loosened his tie, but on some music and pulled the photo's out. Ianto not only found photo's but old reseats, notes and tickets. He stuck them all in, ordering them all chronologically like the good archaist he was. The memories all came back. He smiled as they all came to the surface, it was so comforting to hold the last bit of Gareth he had. The felling of guilt still lingered, like a bad smell, only slight but still tangible. He also felt a tiny bit lonely, Ianto considered calling Jack. He would be over in a flash, probably bearing pizza. The thought of Jack made him smile in soppy way that he wished he didn't. Ianto chided himself, remember Gareth, Ianto, the one you're meant to be making this scrap book on. But it was so hard to keep his boss out of his mind.

Ianto only glanced at the clock when he'd stuck down the last photo and surprised to find it was half eleven.

"So much for an early night." Ianto smiled to himself remembering Jack's words. He looked back proudly at his last two hours handiwork. The neatly stuck pictures labelled by a paragraph in Ianto's flowing script, the dates painstakingly printed at the top of the page. Gareth's smiling face filled the pages documenting their nine month relationship, it made him strangely sad. He did this sort of thing everyday, it was his job. But here and now it was so different, he had a connection to it. Those lips that were split into a huge smile he had kissed. Those eyes he'd stared into so many times. Those hands he'd held tight when Gareth was scared. Unbidden, Jack's face grinned in his subconscious. This must be how Gwen feels, he thought as he bottled it up.

Now as he sat back, not intent on his work, he realised how tired he was. He stifled a yawn. He picked up the scrap book and took it into the bedroom. Ianto imagined Jack's face if he told him he was sleeping with his ex-boyfriend in the room.


	3. Chapter 2 The Ice

**Chapter 2 - The Ice**

Ianto wasn't sure what woke him but as he opened his eyes he saw him. Gareth Haines sat calmly on the edge of his bed. He looked liked he'd stepped out the photograph, he hadn't aged a day.

"Hey Ianto." he smiled at his old friend as if no time had passed "Long time no see."

"Gareth, you can't…." Ianto sat up staring at the person at the foot of his bed "Your solid, you can't be a……"

Gareth laughed, Ianto had forgotten how good that sound was.

"Do I have bed sheet over my head and a rusty chain?"

"No, but..."

"You know there's no such thing as ghosts; I thought Torchwood disproved those ages ago."

Ianto reached out and touched Gareth, he was there, he wasn't dreaming.

"If your not here to haunt me, then why are you here?" Ianto murmured. Gareth grabbed him and kissed him, and Ianto let him.

Ianto could taste the memory in the kiss. The tang of fear, expect their parent to burst in at any moment. The sharpness of his ex lovers expectation, the thing that had drove them apart before. But Ianto could feel how cold he was, like a body in the mortuary.

"You're like ice." Ianto told Gareth sadly as they broke apart.

"I bet that's not what you say to Jack." Gareth said.

Ianto stifled a gasp "How do you know about him."

"You don't stop thinking about him." There was something in the way Gareth looked at him that scared Ianto.

"I can see those memories. The way he holds you, touches you, kisses you. We never did that."

Ianto said nothing so Gareth carried on "It won't last, you know that. Some day you'll be to old and he'll move on, cast you off."

Ianto looked away "How can you read my mind? What are you now Gareth."

"They have me." Gareth whispered in way of an answer "They took my pain, and then they took me."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you." A lone tear trickled down his check. Ianto wiped the freezing water away.

"Help me Ianto."

Before Ianto could answer he was gone. As if he'd never been there. Ianto cried, he was so frightened and his hands shook.

The doorbell rang making him jump. Ianto threw his bathrobe on and went to the door. Jack stood there with a concerned look on his face.

"I picked up weird rift activity just now and….." he broke off as he saw Ianto's tear stained face. He put his arms round him and kissed his forehead.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

Ianto let him in and passed him the scrapbook "I had a boyfriend." He explained. By the time he'd finished Jack was holding his hands to stop them from shaking.

"I don't know..." Ianto began but Jack shushed him.

"I'll stay with you tonight." Jack grinned "Breakfast in bed in the morning.

Press the reveiw button and let me know???


	4. Chapter 3 The Daily Grind

**Chapter 3 – The Daily Grind**

It was light was already streaming though the curtains when Ianto awoke the next morning, but that wasn't what woke him. The black smoke pouring from the kitchen did that.

Ianto jumped up and ran in to see Jack holding the charred remains of two croissants and shouting a long line of obscenities.

"I'll have the continental this morning." Ianto laughed.

"Shut up." Snapped Jack but he was laughing too.

Jack waste no time on getting Tosh working on the energy he'd picked up from Ianto's flat.

"I've never seen anything like it before today." She later confided, her glasses balanced precariously on her nose as she worked intently. "But they've flared up so many times in the past," she shot Jack an apologetic smile "Sorry Jack; I've never really noticed them."

"Don't worry, do you know why they appear." He asked.

"I cross-referenced the times of the spikes with the police data base." Tosh explained, proud to show him her work "and most of them match will murders and assaults in that area, anything that causes pain or severe trauma I suppose."

That rang a bell in Ianto's head, "'they took my pain, and then they took me.'" Ianto murmured. "That's what Gareth said."

"Or whatever Gareth's become." Jack added.

"Any idea what were facing?" Gwen joints the conversation.

Jack had a pensive look on his face as he walked away to his office "Maybe."

Ianto sat alone in the tourist information centre and thought over what Gareth had said. Was it true, would Jack leave him on a whim? He remembered Captain John, twisted and broken because Jack left him. Could Ianto end up like that?

"No." Ianto said to himself balling his hands into fists.

"No what," I haven't asked you yet." Jack laughed as he entered the room. Ianto smiled, he couldn't help it was an automatic reaction.

"Don't worry, what's happened."

"We've got a Weevil running loose. There was a sighting in Saint Mary's churchyard." Jack explained as he perched on the edge of Ianto's desk.

Ianto considered "Saint Mary's, that's on the edge of the city, isn't it."

Jack nodded and offered a hand to Ianto "You coming? We haven't gone Weevil hunting for ages."

"I'd better stay." Ianto sighed "Tosh's been searching for those energy spikes all day and…"

He broke of mid sentence as Jack grasped his shoulders, forcing him to stare into Jacks icy blue eyes. He tried to ignore the overwhelming desire to kiss Jack.

"Reasons why you're coming with me. One, last time I let you leave me you saw Gareth, that wasn't good. Two, I need to keep an eye on you." Jack paused as his hands wandered up to touch Ianto's face.

"And three," He whispered as Ianto felt himself lean in closer to Jack "We work well together."

"I can't argue with that." Ianto agreed as their faces met in the middle.

bit cheesy but I'm working on it. Reveiws?


	5. Chapter 4 The Agony

**Chapter 4 – The ****Agony**

The graveyard was dilapidated, it had certainly seen better days. It spread across the area like a huge beast, the uncared for grave stones stood like broken teeth jutting from the ground. Ianto felt like an badly paid extra in a horror movie, he lit his torch and panned it across the ground.

"All we need is a full moon and a golden haired damsel in distress to save." Ianto muttered to Jack, who laughed.

"Never into blonde damsels." Jack said, at least semi-seriously "prefer brunettes."

Ianto set his torch on Jack's smirking face.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Oh I knew there was something I needed to do." Jack's smirk grew.

"You're hitting on me in a graveyard," Ianto said "Even by your standards that's bad."

"I'm out of practice." Jack laughed.

"You're right though" Jack continued, walking forward as he illuminated the uneven ground looking for signs of the Weevil "this is turning into an episode of Scooby-Doo."

"I used to like that." Ianto admitted with a blush. Jack laughed, not unkindly.

"Owen's got some old DVD's hidden somewhere." Ianto tried to justify.

"You should borrow them some time; we could have a private viewing one night." Jack gave Ianto one of those smiles.

"I could make half time snacks." Ianto returned the coded smile.

"Yummy, my thoughts exactly." Jack said "So go on, who am I?"

"Sorry?" Ianto asked, still unused to Jacks strange conversational cue balls.

"In Scooby-Doo, which character am I?"

Ianto understood "Scooby definitely." He answered immediately and in all seriousness.

"Fine you're Daphne."

"Is that meant to be a compliment?" Ianto enquired.

"I told you, I like brunette damsels in distress." Jack grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes and ignored Jacks smirk, this was not the right time to correct Jack.

They spent the next minutes in silence. Wherever the Weevil was hiding it was good. As Ianto searched for the alien he realised Jack wasn't looking for the Weevil as intently as the Welshman. Ianto could feel his boss's eyes all over him. Ianto turned to look at Jack, playing his torch beam over the face Ianto felt was the most beautiful thing in his universe.

"What you looking at?"

Jack gazed at him in a strange probing way, almost as if he was trying to read his soul.

"I wish I knew." Jack sighed "I can't figure you out."

Ianto shrugged "Don't worry; I gave up a long time ago."

Jack just smiled that smile, the one that gave Ianto a feeling like butterflies were flitting around in the pit of his stomach.

"That doesn't mean I'll stop trying."

Suddenly Ianto pushed Jack to the ground. They fell in a heap behind a practically ostentatious grave stone, a crumbling stone angel stood like a celestial guard dog beside it.

"Well Ianto!" Jack jokingly admonished him, running his hand through Ianto's hair as he pulled him closer "Lovely as this is you could have given me a…."

"Shut up!" Ianto hushed him, putting a hand over Jack's mouth to cut him off mid sentence "I heard something."

The Weevil lolloped into view; you didn't need to be an expert to see it was in pain. It staggered to a stop meters from the two men's hiding place, even breathing was too painful for it. Ianto felt a stab of pity for the alien beast. That was when they saw the other figure in the shadows, standing so still as if it had been there all the time.

Ianto shivered, holding onto Jack to keep warm, as an icy cold crept into his bones. He felt Jack shudder beside him as he too felt the wintry menace seeping from the newcomer. It reminded Ianto of Gareth's arctic embrace. The creature was small and a dirty grey colour, like the colour pure white snow always goes if you handle it too much and it melts into sludge. It stood over the dying Weevil with no pity in its eyes. It reached out a three fingered hand and touched the Weevil.

The Weevil's back suddenly arched in pain, howling an inhuman scream. Something flowed from the dying beast into its predator; it started off a dark glowing amber into the same off white colour. The glow cloaked the monster making it almost grow. It bathed in the Weevil's misery and pain until the Weevil's last moan faded into nothing. It was dead. The grey creature disappeared as if it had never been there.

Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed so far. But I'd still love to hear other opinions.


	6. Chapter 5 The Confrontation

Chapter 5 – The Confrontation

Ianto let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in, he and Jack sat quite as the grave for a few minutes. As if finding comfort from what they'd just seen in each others arms.

Ianto broke the silence "What was…"

"They're called the Cruchia, or the pain bringers." Jack told him almost devoid of emotion "I thought they all died out."

Ianto didn't press Jack for answers, he would tell him in his own time.

"They feed off of pain." He murmured, reliving his past in his head, a part of him Ianto had no privy to.

"Every feeling becomes intensified, if that doesn't kill you then when they drag it from you will. Every drop drained from you until…." He stopped when he saw Ianto's face.

"Sorry Ianto, I…"

Ianto waved Jacks apology away before it left his lips. "You must tell such cheery bedtime stories."

"Famous for it." Jack sighed, they were both feeling deflated by the Weevils death to put much humour in.

"That was the creature that has Gareth." Ianto whispered. Jack shot him a sidelong look.

"Ianto, the Cruchia are one of the most cunning races in the Galaxy. They may have twisted Gareth to…"

"No, I know Gareth." Ianto interrupted emphatically. "I saw him; he wanted me to help him."

"Ianto, listen…" Jack tried but Ianto wasn't having any of it.

"I loved Gareth, and then I lose him." Ianto was trying to stop the tears from coming, he was so angry, so sad and so mixed up. "I loved Lisa and then I lose her, I can see a pattern developing here, can you Jack."

"And you'll lose me if you don't listen." Jack snapped.

The two men stood face to face, like tigers about to pounce. They stared at each other, each second of ominous silence stretching out worse than any battle. There was nothing beyond their ragged breathing and clenched fists.

"Ianto, if the thing you saw in your room really was your friend then I will do everything I can to save him."

Ianto was about to thank him but Jack held up a hand to stop him.

"But if it isn't and it's trying to hurt or use you," Jack paused, showing this wasn't an empty threat "then you will not stop me, do you understand?"

Ianto shook his head "It won't come to that."

"Let me be the judge of that." Jack said "Do you understand?" he repeated more forcefully this time.

Ianto sighed "Yes, for goodness sake yes. But I know it won't come to that."

"Good." Jack said and walked away without another word, leaving Ianto alone with all the fight drained out of him at the sight of Jacks departing back.

please reveiw, you know you want to


	7. Chapter 6 The Clemency

**Chapter 6 – The Clemency**

Ianto and Jack spent the short journey back to the Hub in deadly silence. Ianto wished Jack would catch his eye, but he kept his eye resolutely on the dark road. Even when Jack called Tosh at the Hub he wouldn't look at him.

"Tosh, did you get that energy reading a moment ago?"

"It was off the scale," Ianto imagined Toshiko at her computer, typing away like a concert pianist in the middle of a tricky sonata. "I couldn't miss it. But I'm sorry, I can't trace it."

"That's okay Tosh," he murmured calmly, not wanting to worry her, but Ianto could tell Jack was annoyed "You've worked hard. You all have, you'd better all go home."

There was a pause as Toshiko relayed this to the others.

"That's two nights in a row." They heard Owen's muffled reply.

"Ianto must be exhausted."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Ianto knew he was free to go but he didn't. Jack hadn't told him either way. So he stood in alone in the basement, pretending to working. He liked the comforting silence it gave him time to think alone, and he needed that right now. The rest of the team didn't realise he had emotions half the time, but he felt like he couldn't explain them. He didn't have Gwen's empathy or Tosh's level head or even Owen's way of letting it all out via one night stands and alcohol. And he certainly couldn't smile when everything was going wrong like Jack. He had to bottle it up and let it twist like snake in his stomach, only letting out by accident when it became too much. If the rest of the team could see inside his head, see the way he really was then….

He sighed, leaning against the wall. Maybe he could go up and talk to Jack, bribe him with the old standard, coffee.

"I thought I'd save you the trouble." Ianto looked up as Jack waltzed into the room with to cups of coffee in his hand.

"I expected you'd be up in a minute." He passed the cup to Ianto with a disarming smile.

"Bribing doesn't work with me." Ianto told him, accepting the warm mug.

"Oh that's it." Jack laughed "when you do it it's a peace offering but when I do it it's a bribe."

"Sorry." Ianto bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"It's okay." Jack sighed, joining Ianto in leaning against the wall.

"Why did we argue?" Ianto murmured turning to look at Jack.

"Maybe it's because we're scared." Jack considered "We're both want to be right. And deep down we're scared the other is right." Oh well, its human nature. To ere is human."

"To 'arr is pirate." Ianto finished.

"Jack, The thing I saw was Gareth." Ianto tried to convince him. He reached out and took Jacks hand. Jack nodded.

"I hope to God your right, if only for your sake."

He smiled at Jack and gave him a quick peak on the cheek.

"Thanks."

He raised the coffee to his mouth and spat it out almost at once.

"Not up your standards then." Jack laughed.

"I knew there was a reason I always make coffee." Ianto groaned. He went upstairs, still feeling Jacks eyes on him.

bit boring but stay with it please!


	8. Chapter 7 The Distance Between Us

**Chapter 7 – The Distance Between Us**

Ianto felt calmer, more in control. As promised he started to make coffee for him and Jack. He could tell by that conversation that they would need it. The water was almost boiled when Jack called his name.

"Ianto, hurry up with that Java." His distinctive American drawl reverberated around the cavernous Hub. Rolling his eyes Ianto carried the tray up to the Hot House. Like a lot of the changes made to the Hub in Jacks absence it had been Toshiko and Ianto who had worked it all out, Ianto was proud of the Hot House. It had been his idea for the alien plants dotted around the place, giving the room the feel of a cosy extraterrestrial green house. Now Jack was back the thick foliage, which obscured the room from anyone looking in, served the two of them in a more illicit way.

"Pizza should be coming in half an hour." Ianto plonked himself next to Jack on the threadbare sofa.

"Farmhouse as usual and I even refrained from adding extra pepper." He leaned closer. Jack undid Ianto's tie, still keeping it round his neck, and used the long material to pull his face nearer.

"You know what I like." Jack murmured coquettishly, his lips only inches from Ianto's.

Ianto set his stopwatch for half an hour "I certainly do." He replied and kissed Jack.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Two hours, one Farmhouse pizza and a slightly insalubrious game of hide and seek later; Ianto and Jack lay on the sofa without a stich of clothing between them. Jack was near the end of one of his crazy anecdotes, the sort Ianto couldn't help laughing at even if he doubted there credibility.

"So there were the air raid sirens going off. I was about to lead my platoon down to the shelter when I saw her. There she was hanging on the rope dangling from a Barrage Balloon, in mid air in the middle of a German air raid."

"You're making it up." Ianto laughed "Not in a million years."

"That's not all; she was wearing Jeans, Bomber Jacket and a t-shirt with a union Jack on it."

Ianto shook his head in disbelief, still grinning. "What did you do?"

"What would you have done? Blonde in a Union Jack. I beamed her up."

"This is in your space ship moored to Big Ben." Ianto said cynically.

"Oh yeah, that was a good night!" they were both laughing by now.

"I bet it was, and I bet she was good looking too." Ianto waved an accusing finger.

"A real English Rose!" The figure of speech made Jack's grin widen.

"Poor thing probably woke up alone didn't she?" Ianto joked. Something changed in Jack's demure, a strange shift of weight in his gaze.

"No, that woman changed my life forever. That was the night I saved the world."

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes; he had never been so close to him yet so far away. Jack realised the effect he'd had on Ianto and mentally seemed to shake himself, back to his usual energetic self with a bright smile.

Coment??


	9. Chapter 8 The Gift

Chapter 7 – The Gift

"Sorry Ianto lost it a second." He rolled off the sofa, away from Ianto and squatted on the floor searching for something.

"Your trousers are still in the Board room." Ianto told him without looking up as he lay alone on the sofa.

"How did the end up there?"

Ianto raised his eyebrows "Do I have to answer."

"Back in a minute." Jack called out "Don't cheat on me while I'm out."

He laughed "The security cameras are back on line, be careful."

"I don't want to shock Tosh too badly." Jack shouted back.

Ianto snuggled into the sofa, he couldn't believe that the two off them had argued three hours ago. Jack had threatened to kill the ghost of his ex and here was Ianto forgetting it all for a bit of slash late at night. He was so helpless when it came to the Captain that he'd become Jack's yo-yo, zipping to Jacks side at a seconds notice. Falling over himself like a love sick puppy, desperate for a look, a smile, a kiss. Was Jack taking advantage?

He rolled over to see if Jack had returned, he gasped. Gareth stood leaning against the wall of the Hot House with a wide smile on his face. Ianto desperately tried to cover himself up.

"Oh please." Gareth grinned crossing the room, he touched Ianto's naked body with a gentle hand. "When Jack says he likes you in a suit I didn't think he was thinking of your birthday suit."

Even in his panic Ianto laughed at the bad joke. After all this time he still loved Gareth. Perhaps that was how Jack felt about John.

"Gareth…" Ianto started but Gareth put a finger against his lips to shush him.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I wish I knew how to." Ianto murmured sadly.

"You believe I'm real." Gareth shrugged, "Even if your 'friend' would rather plug me with bullets."

Ianto felt the need to justify Jack "He's just worried about me. That's all."

"Really, I think he's scared of losing you. Men like Jack need to have people to tell them how wonderful they think they are. I was taken by monsters that feed on pain; you were taken by a monster that feeds on admiration."

"Jack's no monster!" Ianto snapped edging away from Gareth.

But Gareth just stared deeper into Ianto's eyes and soul. Before Gareth kissed him Ianto felt something strange. A primeval fear, a twitch in his mind that screamed run. He closed his eyes and bottled it.

"Ianto!"

As he eyes whipped open at Jack's exclamation Gareth was gone. Jack stood framed in the doorway, eyes wide, Webley drawn.

"What the hell!" Ianto shouted, angry "Gareth was here!"

"Ianto, all I saw was you talking to thin air." Jack still looked genuinely scared.

"He was here, honestly." Ianto looked around, as if Gareth was hiding somewhere. Jack sat down heavily on the sofa.

"And I told you not to cheat on me." He joked half heartedly.

"Don't, just don't." Ianto muttered distractedly. He ran a hand though his usually perfect hair.

"God, I must be going mad."

Jack was staring at him strangely, two parts wonderment, and one part fear. He took Ianto's hands in his; he seemed to be considering something. He stretched out the wrist with the strange wrist strap of his on. Pressing some buttons he removed it, his wrist looking strangely bare.

"This is the only way I can think off keeping you safe." Jack told him about to strap the band on. Ianto pulled his arm away with a questioning look.

Jack sighed "this'll emit a sonic frequency, a big one would kill a full grown Cruchia at ten passes. " He gave Ianto a reassuring smile. "This is only a baby so it'll give them a headache at the most."

Ianto nodded "You're worried about me."

Jack nodded slowly but averted his eyes "I've felt what these creatures can do. A friend saw their creation." He took a deep breath, turning to face Ianto. Showing the memories etched into those brilliant eyes.

"I won't lose you."


	10. Chapter 9 The Pain

Chapter 9 – The Pain

Whatever passed between them then was strange slice of something new. Like fallen snow before hyperactive children play in it. Like the green fields before the war comes. It needed to be preserved in all raw beauty. Ianto let Jack clip the wrist strap in. The warmth from Jack's beating pulse lingered in the worn leather, it gave Ianto strength.

"Thank you." Ianto breathed, kissing his Captain on the cheek as he got up.

"Where you going?" Jack asked as Ianto headed towards the door.

"Don't worry." Ianto said "I've got protection." He stretched out his arm to Jack. Jack watched Ianto's departing back with smile.

When Jack turned away from Ianto he saw the teenager leaning against the wall.

"Oh," Jack said, slightly startled "Hi, you must be Gareth, right?"

The youth just walked towards him with a slightly mocking smile.

"Okay, strong and silent type." Jack tried a confident grin "I can see why Ianto goes into that."

The boy still didn't react to Jacks banter. Jack raised an eyebrow "Your no fun, How come I couldn't see you before?"

In seconds the Cruchia stood in front of him where Gareth had been.

"Nice trick!" Jack joked, trying to stop his voice from shaking "I bet your welcome at parties."

Ianto heard the scream of pain, dropping everything he ran. Jack was already gone.

"Jack!"

Jack came back to life with a gasp. He tried to take his surroundings in calmly. He had been captured so many times he knew without looking that he was tied up. It was cold, icy cold, Jack shivered in his great coat. He looked up at the creature.

"Yep lovely evil lair, but could you put the heating up. It's a bit nippy over here."

A touch from the alien sent Jacks body convulsing in pain.

"I was only asking!" he winced. The Cruchia gave out a low alien laugh.

"Don't then."

Jack recoiled; even its voice caused him pain. It was like fingernails over a blackboard mixed with a bucket of iced water.

"Why am here?" Jack asked, staring the creature strait in its black eyes. "You won't lure Ianto like this."

The Cruchia gave that cruel laugh again.

"You think" It hissed "that I want your tea boy. He is nothing."

"Fine, you want me."

"Well done."

Jack sighed to hide the fact he was so scared, his concern for Ianto had blinded him.

"Why?"

"You know why!" The Cruchia screeched "Our history is plagued by three people. They reappear like demons, killing our people. The Doctor, The Rose and The Captain." It spat at Jack. "You killed my brothers outside that bar in Victorian London. Do you remember Captain?"

Jack couldn't resist "I remember the Bar……"

He screamed as the creature touched him; Jack crumbled like a rag doll.

"I am the last of our race." Its cold, grey face was now inches from Jacks "I will rebuild it again. You who helped destroy us will strengthen us with your pain."


	11. Chapter 10 The Heart Worships

**Chapter 10 – The Heart Worships**

Gwen had never seen Ianto look so worried; he was pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.

"It's not your fault." Gwen told him gently. Ianto shook his head.

"It is, if he hadn't given me his wrist strap then…"

"Then it would have taken you." Owen snapped.

"No, they only wanted him, it was a trap."

Gwen tried not to panic, she turned to Tosh

"Can you find him?"

"I'll do everything I can." Tosh's calm voice soothed Gwen's nerves. They both looked at Ianto and Gwen bit her lip.

As Jack awoke he saw it leering over him. The Cruchia was taller and stronger, Jacks death had reinforced it. He tried not looking at the pool of blood he was lying in, the remnants of his death, Jack groaned.

"Your bedside manner is crap." He told the Cruchia and got stinging pain in the chest for his trouble.

"When are you going to learn?" It chided him. Jack dragged himself up, trying not to wince, and stared the monster strait in the eye.

"You know my team are probably coming for me as we speak."

"Good."

"Why?"

The creature's lips curled in a cruel smile. "There are two types of pain, Captain Harkness. Physical pain is exquisite but won't linger as heart pain. I wonder what you will feel as your team die before you."

Jack felt as if he'd been punched. The creature was now in the form of Ianto's ex-boyfriend, Gareth. Jack saw the boy's real memories, the ones the creature had taken from him. He saw the younger Ianto, happy without the worries of Torchwood in love with Gareth.

"Do you think you can make Ianto as happy?" he heard the Cruchia hiss in his head.

Owen was about to comment on the speed Ianto was driving at, but thought better of it. It was the way he was gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles were as white as if he was on a roller coaster not driving though the city centre. He shared a worried look with Tosh; they must have been thinking the same thing.

"You got the signal from round here?" Ianto asked, slightly tersely. She nodded, not wanting to irritate Ianto further.

They got out of the SUV; guns cocked at the shadows the abandoned warehouse.

"Why can't evil monster have their lair somewhere nice?" Owen muttered as they entered the building, thin beams of light barely illuminating the area. "How about a fair ground or a leisure centre."

Owen ignored the dirty look Gwen was sending him to get him to shut up. "If we meet this Cruchia do you think we could ask him to install a swimming pool?"

"Owen, Shut up." Tosh said gently.

"Ianto."

He looked around as he heard his name called, footsteps sounded in the shadows.

"Did any of you…."

They nodded. "Is it Gareth?" Gwen asked.

Ianto nodded and made towards the sound, they grabbed him back.

"Gareth could help us!" he hissed, angry.

"Think Ianto," Gwen reproached "It could be a trap."

Ianto had to accept this could be true, against his better judgement he moved away. Ianto looked back to see Gareth standing in the darkness.

Then they heard the scream. It was unmistakably Jack; it was so full of gut wrenching pain that it took their breath away. Gwen reacted first, her feet barely touching the floor as she ran towards him. She barely heard Jacks cry of warning before she fell to the ground.

"What have you done to her?" Owen demanded as he entered closely followed by an equally alarmed Toshiko. Gwen let out a yelp of pain.

"Does it hurt enough yet Jack?" The creature demanded.

Jack turned his pain creased face imploringly to his team.

"Run!" he gasped.


	12. Chapter 11 The Love

**Chapter 11**** – The Love**

But they stood there ground, to scared or foolhardy to leave. As Toshiko and Owen tried to get nearer they were also overcome by the same waves of nausea. Ianto stood alone watching the people he cared about in agony.

"Stop this." He ordered raising his gun to the creature, hoping his hands and voice weren't shaking.

"Ianto"

He turned to see Gareth standing behind them, so real so solid. Ianto felt his love so strongly as it remerged, it scared him.

"Ianto, it's a trick!" Jack pleaded, bringing Ianto back down. "Listen to me!"

Ianto felt his feet move at their own accord, hypnotised. The pain hit him like a brick wall; he crumpled like the rest of his friends.

"You've caused enough pain, fed enough." Jack implored the alien.

"I haven't started." It groaned in ecstasy as it started to suck the like of his team. Jack saw Ianto writhe on the floor as the vision of his ex stood above him, that was worse that any pain this Cruchia could put him though. He reached out to grab Ianto's hand like he did nearly a century ago with Rose.

Though the excruciating torture they stared at each other. Ianto wondered how he could still have room for this emotion when his head was so full of pain. Jack pulled him closer and Ianto stared into those deep eyes.

"God, Jack, I lo….."

Suddenly the pain stopped, confused Gwen, Owen and Toshiko got up. The creature had gone. Jack held on to Ianto, and Ianto griped onto Jack like he was a rubber ring in a sea of uncertainty.

"What happened?" Gwen asked perplexed. Jack smiled at Ianto as if they were sharing some secret, but Ianto was as mystified as the others.


	13. Chapter 12 The Midas Touch

**Chapter ****12 - The Midas Touch**

Later in the Hub, Jack found Ianto crying. Seeing Ianto expressing emotion he usually suppressed so well made Jack apprehensive. He watched Ianto as he slowly looked though the scrap book he'd made of him and Gareth. Jack waited until Ianto had flipped over the last page lovingly until he nervously entered the room. He coughed bring him to Ianto's attention, the Welshman jumped.

"Sorry sir, I…."

Jack chuckled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah fine…" Ianto seemed distracted. "What happened back in the warehouse?" he asked suddenly.

Jack looked surprised "I thought you knew as well." He perched on the edge of the desk, looking strangely embarrassed.

"The Cruchia was feeding of the pain, any other emotions overworked it."

Jack saw that Ianto still hadn't got it. "Oh come on Ianto, It's too cheesy for words."

Jack saw realisation dawn on Ianto's face like the sun rising on the water.

"Oh."

"You really loved him didn't you?" Jack murmured.

Ianto closed his eyes, trying to shut the gates before the flood.

"I wish…no, no I don't." he shook his head.

With his eyes screwed shut he felt Jack take his face in his hands. His eyes shot open, a tear trickling down his smooth cheek onto Jacks palm.

"What do you wish?" Jack whispered softly, his breath caressing Ianto's flushed face.

"For a moment I wished I didn't have to love. But that so stupid, I don't have to love at all but I do anyway. It reminds me of that old story of the king that wished that everything he touched turned to gold. Everything I touch, I love, just causes more pain."

Jack ironically smiled, "I'm the immortal who's watched everyone I love wither or die, and you think you're hard done by."

They both sighed.

"I'm not asking you to love me…" Jack said finally, by Ianto interrupted him.

"There's no need to ask."

"I know. It more need than want."

Ianto smiled "We've got each other"

Jack nodded "That's enough for me."

Jack threw back his head and laughed hard, Ianto laughed too. There was no reason but they were alive, that was all that mattered. Ianto leaned forward slowly and shyly, so did Jack. There lips meeting in a promise.

_Give me a shot to remember  
and you can take all the pain away from me  
a kiss and I will surrender  
the sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

My Chemical Romance-The Sharpest Lives

Fin


End file.
